Charles Frederick Freudenberg (1887-1942)
Charles Frederick Freudenberg (1887-1942) was the proprietor of Supply Bureau, Inc., a printing and stationery company in New York City. (b. January 29, 1887, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. July 30, 1942, 9:15 pm, 282 Willow Avenue, Lyndhurst, Bergen County, New Jersey, 07071-1831, USA) Parents *Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) Birth He was born in 1887 in Hoboken, New Jersey according to his birth certificate. For the World War II draft he listed his birthday as "January 29, 1886". Siblings *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) who died as an infant. *Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) who married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) the printer. *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) who died as an infant. *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) who never married. *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) who worked as a real estate broker and married Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987). *Max Freudenberg III (1893-aft1900) who lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census and may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery. *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) who died in World War I. *Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) who died as an infant. *Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) worked as a chemical salesman and married. Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) *Eloise Freudenberg (1898) who died as an infant. *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) who worked as a freight handler and married. Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986). *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) who worked as a typesetter for the New York Times and he married Nora Belle Conklin (1905-1963) and later married Lottie Dombrowska (1916-1995). *Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) who married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) and he worked in Ralph Kohlman's print shop. Stationery clerk He was living with his parents at 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey and working as a stationery clerk at the commission office during the 1910 Census. Marriage On May 16, 1910 he married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) in Lyndhurst and they had one child: Child *Charles Francis Freudenberg (1910-1979) who did not have any children. Lyndhurst, New Jersey From as early as 1920, to his death in 1942, Charles and Julia were living at 282 Willow Avenue in Lyndhurst, Bergen County, New Jersey. World War II In 1942 he filled out his draft card while he was living at 282 Willow Avenue. He said that he was unemployed because of an illness he had been ill for the past five years from his rectal cancer. Death Charles Fredrick Freudenberg died in 1942 of rectal cancer, he had been diagnosed two years earlier according to his death certificate. He had been ill for at least 5 years prior to filling out his World War II draft card. He was 5' 7" and weighed 106 pounds, which gives him a body mass index of 16.6. He was underweight from his cancer. Burial He was buried in Flower Hill Cemetery with his parents and some of his siblings. There is no marker for his cemetery plot: *Maximilian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) Widow His widow and son moved to Chicago after his death. Research *Only a single labeled photograph of him is known to exist, it had been taken at the funeral of his brother, Louis. Documents Image:NewJerseyStateCensus1895 15661487.jpg|1895 New Jersey census File:Lindauer-Freudenberg 1905 census.png|1905 New Jersey Census Image:Buttomer Freudenberg marriage.gif|1910 marriage to Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) Image:1920UnitedStatesFederalCensus 248325139.jpg|1920 US census in Lyndhurst, New Jersey File:Freudenberg-CharlesFrederick 1920 NewYork.png|1920 business directory File:1940 census Freudenberg Buttomer.jpg|1940 census File:Freudenberg-Charles 1918 draft.jpg|1942 World War II draft registration File:Freudenberg-Charles 1942 draft back.jpg|1942 World War II draft registration (back) File:Freudenberg-CharlesFrederick death.jpg|1943 death certificate Image:Flower Hill sexton card.png|Sexton card Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Burials at Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen, New Jersey